spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior
Misiek (talk) 17:27, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Forum:Nieaktywny admin na power rangers Odpisałem Ci w wątku. Misiek (talk) 17:27, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) :Już. Misiek (talk) 17:13, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Generalnie wystarczy dać im linka, napisać "I want to be an admin" i się podpisać, będą wiedzieli, o co chodzi. Misiek (talk) 17:21, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Wezmą, każde biorą. ;] Misiek (talk) 17:27, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::No to powodzenia. :] W wolnej chwili przeczytaj poradnik administratora, gdybyś miał jeszcze jakieś pytania, to pytaj śmiało. Misiek (talk) 09:35, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::No... to zależy, o co chodzi. Generalnie wystarczy znaleźć podobny szablon na innej wiki, skopiować i dostosować, ale pokaż, o co Ci chodzi. Misiek (talk) 14:48, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Skopiuj do włącznie, wklej u siebie pod nazwą Szablon:Power Ranger infobox, przetłumacz (w tym to, co znajduje się w } – będzie łatwiej korzystać) i używaj według opisu (pamiętaj tylko, że to, co masz na lewo od znaku równości, spolszczyłeś). Misiek (talk) 15:44, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Listę kolorów masz tutaj. Misiek (talk) 15:45, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Kiedy klikniesz edytuj, zobaczysz kod źródłowy strony. Tam to wszystko jest. Misiek (talk) 15:52, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Tak, pod nazwą Szablon:Power Ranger infobox. Misiek (talk) 16:21, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Proszę. Power Rangersów nie oglądałem, więc nie wiem, jak przetłumaczyć Destignation i Species, opis szablonu z angielskiej wiki też mi dużo nie mówi, więc to popraw sam. Misiek (talk) 16:53, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Zrobione. Misiek (talk) 17:13, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::ZordInfo już miałeś, wystarczyło przetłumaczyć, a co do tego drugiego, to nie wiem, pod jaką nazwą go dać, wymyśl coś. Misiek (talk) 18:51, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::wróg info ::::::::::::::Zrobione. Misiek (talk) 15:04, wrz 2, 2010 (UTC) Naruto Wiki Po pierwsze, nie kasuj swojej strony dyskusji. Po drugie, odpowiadając na Twoje pytanie, pozwolę sobie zacytować tekst, który już pisałem do Painrinnegana: "Strona główna nie była zmieniona praktycznie od dwóch lat, zatem nowsze wikie nie pojawiały się na niej. W najbliższej przyszłości planuje się zmianę wyglądu strony głównej, lecz, uprzedzając Twoje pytanie, nie jestem w stanie sprecyzować, jak odległa jest ta przyszłość." tomta1 [✉] 19:40, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Power Rangers Wiki Witaj. Po pierwsze, z takimi sprawami raczej idź na forum, niż na moją stronę dyskusji. Po drugie, nie mam jakichkolwiek uprawnień globalnych, więc nawet jakbym chciał, to i tak nie usunę Twojej wikii. Nie licz też na to, że staffowie usuną Twoje wikie - raczej je zostawią na pastwę losu i jeśli znajdzie się ktoś, by coś na nich porobić, to ją adoptują. Jeśli chodzi o zapytanie dotyczące ThemeDesignera, odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Niestety, nie ma takiej możliwości. Staffowie bardzo tego pilnują, żeby ktoś nie za bardzo grzebał w ustawieniach dotyczących wyglądu strony. ThemeDesigner pozwala tylko na zmianę kolorów na stronie, tła, a także umożliwia zmianę loga na obrazek. Praktycznie, każda większa próba ingerencji w ustawieniach dotyczących wyglądu strony, poza użyciem ThemeDesignera, jak na przykład upodobnienie skórki do Monaco (przez edycję MediaWiki:Wikia.css), skończy się w najlepszym przypadku zdjęciem admina, a w najgorszym - banem infinite. tomta1 [✉] 18:45, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) Szablon postaci Piszesz dosyć niezrozumiale. Być może chodzi o to, że szablon na tej drugiej wikii ma inną nazwę i trzeba tam wpisać "{{Postać infobox" zamiast "{{Postać". tomta1 [✉] 21:12, sty 16, 2011 (UTC) :Po prostu brakowało szablonu !, który jest niezbędny w infoboxie. tomta1 [✉] 17:12, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) i jeszcze jeden problem Odpowiem ja (i tak przy okazji z takimi rzeczami idź na forum - szybciej dostaniesz odpowiedź bo trochę trudno się prowadzi dyskusje w więcej niż dwie osoby przez strony dyskusji więc nikt się nie miesza). Problemem jest szablon Postać na końcu masz kategorię Postacie i Szablony. Żeby kategoria Szablony nie była dodawana musisz ją wstawić pomiędzy tagami i - wszystko co jest pomiędzy nimi jest widoczne tylko na stronie szablonu, a żeby ten szablon nie był w kategorii Postacie musisz go wstawić pomiędzy ... - widoczne tylko na stronie gdzie szablon jest użyty. Poprawiony wstawiłem na stronie dyskusji bo szablon jest zablokowany. --'Nana ' 18:40, sty 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Uwagi Nie bardzo rozumiem o co ci chodzi. Jeśli chodzi Ci u powiadomienie o wiadomości na innych wiki to u mnie wygląda to tak jak na obrazku. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 16:25, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) thumb|right Ban Witam, jesteś zablokowany ponieważ ktoś, który posiada to samo IP, co ty, dostał global blocka, więc nie jest to twoja wina. Niestety w tej sytuacji nie mogę Ci pomóc, pozostaje jedynie opisanie swojego problemu na . Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 20:56, sty 27, 2011 (UTC) Pasek tytułu Po pierwsze, jeśli coś chcesz załatwić nieprywatnego, nie pisz na stronie dyskusji Anoona6, mojej lub kogoś innego, tylko pisz na forum. Po drugie, pisząc na stronie dyskusji, twórz nowe sekcje, a nie pisz wszystkiego jedno po drugim, bo potem na takiej stronie panuje chaos. Jeśli chodzi o Twoją prośbę, to możesz sobie ją spełnić sam: na swojej stronie musisz po prostu zmienić dwa komunikaty MediaWiki: *MediaWiki:Pagetitle - odpowiada on na tekst na pasku zadań na każdej stronie na wikii, z wyjątkiem strony głównej *MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage - j.w., ale dotyczy tylko strony głównej. tomta1 [✉] 19:13, sty 29, 2011 (UTC)